Perhaps we should go
by Girafe13
Summary: "Everything seemed to be clearer than normal, which Spock found it really strange, because blood wasn't supposed to be that red, especially when it comes out that it was the Captain's blood that was spreading on the dry floor." Slashy K/S angst
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek... Oh wait! ... No, forget it. **

**Author's note: English is not my first language, I'm sorry for the mistakes that are in this chapter. Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

-Perhaps we should go.

McCoy lifted up his head, which seemed so heavy, to look into the Vulcan's dark brown eyes.

-No way I'm leaving him there, he answered angrily.

But he knew Spock was right. They couldn't stay here for long.

The doctor watched without seeing his Captain lying on the ground, all bloody and messy and_ broken._

Jim was going to die right now on this stupid planet just because he, Bones, couldn't shut his mouth up.

Suddenly, all the noises around became more and more loud as the shock of the sudden attack passed away. Everything seemed to be clearer than normal, which Spock found really strange, because blood wasn't supposed to be_ that_ red, especially when it comes out that it was the Captain's blood. The life-liquid in Kirk's veins wasn't brighter than the others victims lying all around, but it really seemed to be. McCoy took off his communicator and asked abruptly, feeling a little bit dizzy:

-_Entreprise_, come in.

No answer. Spock looked around to see that the natives were coming more and more near their place. He felt a little urge to put some great distance between him and them. He saw Ensign Chekov running to catch up Sulu and another crewman to take shelter. But there was _no_ shelter. Where they were standing was as dry and neat as the deserts of Vulcan. There was no place to hide. The savages of Gyramos VI had really well planned their attack. Spock turned his gaze back on McCoy:

-Doctor, I never asked you to leave the Captain behind. I just said that we must go if we do not want to be killed in the next few minutes.

Bones just rolled his eyes at his own reaction and motioned to take Kirk under the left arm, Spock helped him with the other.

Kirk made no movements. He didn't even groan in pain. His head was still and his eyes were closed. He looked dead.

_Don't you think of that, you moron,_ Bones reprimanded himself. _Jim's gonna be alright_.

But when the two of them began to run as fast as they could, Spock literaly lifting up the captain so that just the left foot touched the ground, and that Jim was still making no effort to wake up, Leonard caught himself fearing that his Captain would maybe never open his eyes again.

* * *

-_Entreprise_, come in.

Nothing.

-_Entreprise, damn it!_ Scotty? You there?

-Doctor, if you didn't get an answer the first time, I doubt that someone is going to answer you the second-

-Shut up, snapped Leonard, his useless communicator in his hand. I'm trying to get us rescued if you haven't noticed. _Entreprise?_

Spock rose to his feet, fully aware that further discussion would be a waste of time. He looked out to the natives' position, a little bit worried, despite his interior Vulcan's voice that keep reminding him that "worry" was an human emotion. They had been running for the past few minutes when the night suddenly came. The natives, unable to determine their position in that ink liquid, decided to stop the attack and just stand there, big fires burning to see if anything would move and shoot if necessary. Spock and McCoy had found a sort of a big field of rocks standing in no proper order, just like they had fallen from the sky and ended up like this. Spock was not naive; he knew that rocks couldn't fall from the sky, the rocks were surely there due to an earth-quake or came from the mountains that he could guess were a little bit further from their position.

The Vulcan turned his gaze to the others big rocks that surrounded them: he could see other members of the crew standing here, even trying to run furter to find a better shelter. The precariousness of their position left no doubt. On one side, there were the angry savages and on the other side, there were the mountains. Spock knew they couldn't run forever.

His attention was driven back to the doctor when he no longer heard his voice calling the Starship. McCoy was now by Kirk's side, trying to get a response from him, but failing. His state was critical and the Captain needed advanced medical help right now. The doctor had his little first-aid kit on him, but it was clearly not sufficient. The power of the mysterious weapons of the natives was really destructive, just like old Earth guns, but in worse. The captain's abdomen has been injured and from as far as the doctor knew, pieces of the kind-of-bullet were spreading in his body. If he could not get real medical help within hours, Jim would die.

* * *

-Mister, we must pass that force field if we want to check in with the science team on your territory, said Captain James T. Kirk, a friendly smile on his face.

They had just beamed down, after receiving a distress call from the aforesaid team, but something blocked their transporter range. The furthest they went was the council room, which was now occupied by the chief of the council, Saandall, and the landing party for the mission: Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Sulu, Ensign Tyler, Engineer Ricky, Yeoman Parlus and Chekov.

The chief just stood there, his dark skin contrasting with his bright tunic.

-I'm sorry, I can't. Your science team would appear to be in the war Zone.

Now, Jim's face was full of concern.

-War Zone?

_Here we go again_, though McCoy, rolling his eyes.

-Yes, the war Zone, answered Saandall, frowning. You see, a lot of the natives don't like how we, the council and I, rule the colony. It has been separated in two groups: us versus them.

The old man took a few steps forward, looking really worried and scared:

-They called themselves the "Somaryg", which is Gyramos backward. They have taken control of all the south of the territory and treated us with dangerous weapons that they made themselves. It has been more than two months now.

-The south of this colony? asked Spock, raising an eyebrow. This is where the Starfleet command post is.

-Well, I think it's better for us to hurry, maybe the're still time for rescue the science party from this, said Kirk, hopeful.

-Captain Kirk, the post that you are referring at is way past the neutral zone. Stepping in their territory would just end the cease-fire that occurred a week ago. I can't let you do that, said the leader of the council, suddenly raising his voice, more frightened than anything.

-Well, Saandall, I have my orders. Perhaps we will be able to talk with them and buy peace in some way, offered Jim.

The leader just laughed, but his smile didn't reach his eyes:

-They are _savages_.

Kirk turned to his first officer, smirking a little:

-Well, I think we have seen worse, don't you think, Spock?

-Indeed, Captain.

The chief looked at Spock, who had raised an eyebrow and had locked eyes with his captain, then back to Kirk:

-You will be killed! I can't let you do that!

-I'm sorry. I have my orders.

-Your orders are to investigate the fate of the scientist party and rescue them if possible. I can assure you that they are probably dead by this time!

Kirk locked his gaze on his.

-I don't think so.

He flipped his communicator on, reaching the _Entreprise_ and advising Scotty of their intentions. Saandall just stood there, looking defeated as the landing party was leaving.

-I guess I can't do a thing about it, right?

McCoy just gave him a little smile and whispered:

-We're talking about Captain James T. Kirk, here. Don't take it personally.

* * *

-Run… _Run_, fast, if you run, _they_ won't catch us.

-Damn it, Jim, relax_. Calm down_, everything is all right.

McCoy whiped the sweat away from Kirk's forehead. It had been a few hours where they had taken shelter when suddenly, Jim had fever. Really bad, delirious fever. He was whispering horrible things and Spock had to hold him more than once because he was moving like he was possesed. At least, he wasn't screaming.

-My fault… They're all dead… Dead, _dead_-

-Doctor, is there a way you could make the fever stop?, asked Spock, from a little further where he was, standing still, not looking at him. If Leonard hadn't known the Vulcan better, he wouldn't have detected this little desperation in his voice. Bones shivered. If Spock was desperate, then they could all go to Hell.

-M'working on it, here. What's up with the ship? Could you get Scotty or Uhura?

-No one answered.

They were silent for a minute, the two of them in the dark. The sun would not rise for a couple of hours. Suddenly, the Captain stopped whispering weird stuff for a couple of minutes. He went quiet just long enough to make Bones swear like a sailor. Then, his eyes opened slowly and he groaned something:

-Sp… Spock.

The two men leaned over their friend to hear him better.

-Bones, Spock, I… What hapenned?

-You were shot, now stay still, said McCoy gently, holding his friend back on the ground as Kirk was trying to get up.

Kirk gave him a dizzy look. He looked terrible. McCoy just wanted to go away and scream. Instead, he managed to smile weakly.

-Where… where are we?

- I don't know for sure, but we are fine now.

-Caves… I saw caves when we…

The rest was cut by a horrible cough from Jim that seemed to last forever. It was like he wanted to cough his lungs out. Spock gave a Vulcan-worried look over Jim's body. Leonard just shook his head, trying to focus on his friend. Finally, Kirk was able to talk again.

-Just a few kilometers away, I saw caves… On the… on the map… The… hanging on the… wall…

He closed his eyes, looking really tired and ten years older.

-Forgive me, he whispered, and he was back to unconscious.

Spock and McCoy stayed in silence for a moment, looking at Kirk, worried in their own way. Finally:

-I think we should get moving fast, said Spock, still looking at Jim.

McCoy could barely see his face in the darkness (so think about treating with Kirk in the night. With no lights. Freaking impossible, yes, but he was trying whatsoever, killing his poor eyes gently) but he kind of saw determination into Spock's face that he'll do whatever to save James' life.

Bones just nodded, flipping on his communicator:

-Chekov? You there?, he whispered.

When they had crossed the war zone, the Captain ordered them to maintain silence radio if they were in any bad situation, unless they were sure that the "savages" weren't going to hear them. McCoy didn't know if they were save.

Damn, they were _far_ from safe, but he had to do something.

Even if the communication was off with the ship, it worked perfectly via crew members.

_-Doctor McCoy? Is that you?_

The accent was unmistiakeable.

-Yeah, listen Chekov: the captain here said that he saw caves around here. Can you scan a little and confirm?

-_Aye, sir._

There was a silence. Then:

-_Yes, sir, the Keptin was right, there's caves just about twenty minutes from here, at the base of the mountains._

-Good, thank you. Now, who is with you?

-_Sulu, and Ensign Tyler, sir. The rest of the landing party… I… I think they were killed._

McCoy closed his eyes, in shock. That meant they were five left from eight.

Well, that was just _awesome._

-Okay, Chekov, just take the rest of the group and meet us there in twenty minutes.

-_Aye aye, sir._

The doctor shut his communicator off and turned to Spock:

-We better get moving then.

The Vulcan nodded, then took gently his captain in his powerful arms and, silently like a cat, he started to move, half walking, half running, straight to the direction of the mountain. McCoy followed, deeply worried.

They looked like a strange creature in the – oh so dark – night, with no moon, no hope, nothing.

* * *

**So? What did you think? English is not my first language, so there might be some (a lot) of errors in there. Please, don't be shy to point them to me so I can improve my writing. **

**If you review now, I'll send to you Kirk's awesome green shirt via e-mail :D**

**Girafe13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your kind reviews! They are really appreciated. Thanks also to Anbessette, who corrected my last chapter. It's really sweet of you. Now, with the second chapter! again, I'm sorry if there is errors- my beat could not correct me because she's gone to Boston. So, if you see errors, feel free to point them out to me- I had a little time to correct myself, but I can't promise anything. **

**Dislcaimer: I own only Gyramos and... Ermm... That's it. I do not own Star Trek, neither of the song, It's a lovely day today, by Perry Como.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

-Look, doctor, there's a _Minnoseta Floresta _just in front of you_, _ says Spock, pointing down to the ground were a red and pretty flower was gently growing, out of nowhere. I've read that their proprieties against infections were…

-Look, Spock, a rock! Good God!, cuts ironically McCoy, pointing a brownish rock. I've read that that specimen can sing!

Kirk smirked a little. Sulu and Chekov were following them, and a little bit further was the rest of the landing party. They had been on their way to the science station for about twelve minutes and hadn't encountered any angry natives so far. The captain tought that maybe this mission would end well after all.

-Illogical, doctor. Rocks can't sing-

-Spock, it was sarcasm.

They stopped walking, concentrating on their conversation.

-Well, I would appreciate if you could make no false statement about the flora in the future. It would be less confusing that way.

That's when the Captain heard the first shot.

It was a very annoying sound, very quiet, but then louder and louder, like an evil bird singing his death song just before exploding. The bullet went straight into the air two centimeters from his nose. Kirk had been able to feel the force of the blast of air.

They were under attack.

Kirk spun around, and spotted some natives that were heading toward them, not happy to see them here. Sulu, Chekov and the rest of the crew had spotted them too and had started running toward the science station, looking back only to see more and more natives coming from a little bit further at their left, silently, but Kirk knew there was not a lot of hope for them: the station was far from here and they coulnd not run for very long.

Also, there was another element to their poor equation that Kirk has almost forgot, but now it stroke him with force as he saw Spock and McCoy in the trajectoire of the next bullet and that they were so concentrated in their argument they didn't even saw Sulu and Chekov running and passing by them seconds ago: the night would fall very soon. In the dark, there was no more hope to get rescue. Also, he had to do something about his two friends. Kirk was immediately in red alert mode. He felt his heart beat faster when he runned the short distance between him and his friends.

-You, _confused_, Spock? Well, if you are confused, then I am a…

-BONES! SPOCK! WATCH OUT!

And then, Kirk simply pushed the doctor away, taking the bullet in the cheast.

Spock saw the scene with a horror that was really human. He saw his captain, his… friend, maybe even more than that (but he would never tell – everything was so confuse in his mind when it comes the time to think about James T. Kirk) fall to the ground, looking one last time into his eyes, Jim's eyes full of fatalism and determination and also something that Spock coulnd't quite place.

This moment seemed to last an eternity, McCoy screaming the name of the captain, Jim just staring at him.

And then he was gone.

McCoy leaned on him, the attack becoming more and more intense, bullets going everywhere, and Spock just said, still in schock, but not showing it and analysing the situation in a split of a second:

-Perhaps we should go.

* * *

-_It's a lovely day today… And wathever you've got to do… I'll be so happy to be doing it with you…_

Spock opened slowly his eyes, still a little bit sleepy, and looked around. The small fire they had managed to do with their phasers was still happily burning and the rest of the landing party was still sleeping. Spock rose on his elbows, watching the sunrise has he remembered last night.

They found the caves with facility, the coordinates that Chekov had sent to them were really clear. A few minutes after they had installed the Captain in the cave, Sulu, Chekov and Enseign Tyler arrived looking all tired and worried when they did not see the Captain by Spock's side. McCoy was gone in search for water and had found a little river not far from there. After a short meal, the team tried to speculate on what was taking so much time to Scotty to beam them out of here, but it was clear that everybody was too tired to even think about what side they were going to sleep that night.

-_But if you got something that must be done… And it can only be done by one… There is nothing more to say…_

Spock rose silently on his feet while the sun was gently rising, not aware of their situation, their helpless and poor situation. The Vulcan was now at the Captain's side, where McCoy had watched him all night, but was now sleeping, still looking worried even in his dream.

-Captain?, whispers Spock, kneeling and leaning over to see Jim's face. At his surprise, his eyes were open and he was smiling.

-Jim, are you alright?, asks Spock, hopeful.

-…_Except it's a lovely day for sayin': it's a lovely day_, sings Kirk, his voice breaking at the last word, not looking at anything that Spock could see.

The Vulcan felt his heart broke (_how human_) when he saw blood driping slowly from Jim's mouth after the Captain had cough like he was drowning.

-Captain… Jim, I'm…

Spock sighed. He watched carefully the doctor, but he was really knocked out by his twenty-four hours of no sleep. He turned back to Jim, who was now looking at im, trying to focus on his brown eyes.

-Spock?

-Yes, Captain?, says Spock, hiding his emotions once again, but a little bit relieved that he was not singing again.

-Spock, I don't feel really… _good_.

Spock maintained silence. Kirk smiled:

-That means I don't look really good, insn't it?

-Indeed, Captain. You have been shot; it's normal that you don't feel right. The infection is really bad and Doctor McCoy has not find any treatment by now.

-So… Am I going to die?

The tone of his voice was cheerful, but Spock could see desesparation in his hazel eyes. He never saw his Captain like this and Spock is unsure of what to respond, but he surely don't like_ that_ look.

-I don't know. I'm… not sure, says Spock, looking away.

-Hmm hmm… Spock?

-Yes, Jim?

-Look at me. Promess me that you'll take care of my Captain's chair back on the Entreprise… If… I die, of course.

Spock nodded seriously and it made Kirk smile a little more.

-Good, thank you...

He closed his eyes and he was back to sleep.

Spock rose on his feet again and walked to the entrace of the cave. The sun was now high in the sky and the rest of the crew was slowly waking up.

The fact was that Spock hated sitting in the Captain's chair. Not that the power was displeasing him. No, if he was sitting in Jim's chair, it means that the Captain was not here, sometimes just on a mission on the planet below, but sometimes, it meant that Kirk was baldy injured or taking hostage, or some things worse. And Spock just didn't like the fact that James was not able to take command.

It didn't feel right.

He had to find something to cure the Captain. Anything. Spock knew the answer was here, not far in his mind, but he could not put his finger on. He was to tired, to worried. He felt human.

Spock's attention was suddenly driven by a little noise coming from the mountains. He was ready in a few seconds to fight whoever was hiding close to their cave.

He never felt so desesparate (in his own way) when he saw a dozen of savages circling him without warning and pointing their weapons on him, looking angry and… _savages._

_I wonder if they were following us from the start, _was his last tought before he passed out, knocked out by what seemed their chief and two others of his men, after a short battle.

* * *

**And now, I'm looking at _you_. _You_ are so going to review! If not, I'll send the Gorn in your closet to make weird sounds all night.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**See you in a week or so,**

**Girafe13 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am with the third chapter... I wanted to be just like a Star Trek episode, so... this part is a little bit less angsty than the rest. Anyway, I don't own them. They own me. **

**I'm sorry again for all the mistakes. I didn't had much time to correct myself and my beta is still in Boston. So enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

-NO!

-Jim! Damn-not _again_…

-NO, NO, NO! _MY_ FAULT! DON'T TAKE THEM! _DON'T!_

-Jim, stay still! _Damnit_! Spock, I need help!

Sulu turned his head to watch the first officer gently pushing back his captain who was screaming and moving like he was possesed and sighed. Sulu had the feeling that he had see this scene a billion of times in the pass few hours: the Captain screaming, McCoy cursing. And just like the other times, Spock saying:

-Calm down, Captain, everything is all right. You are safe.

And then Kirk would be calm again, just by hearing the sound of Spock's voice. Sulu turned his gaze back at Chekov who was sleeping, and Tyler watching with anger the gard outside their cell. In fact, _(how ironic)_ they were in the holding cell of the very science station that they were looking for yesterday. Sulu rose to his feet, joining Tyler and watched the gard, as he was releived by another one. Behind him, he heard the doctor and Mr. Spock having a conversation that worried him a little bit more than he was already:

-How long before his state become irreversible, doctor?

-Not much. Maybe four, or five hours left. After that… After that… Well...

-Yes. I understand.

They lowered their voices. Sulu had to walk innocently closer to them, pretending to check on Chekov to see if he was all right to hear the rest of their conversation.

-Spock, I'm sorry, but… I don't know if I can save him. If you have to say something, a good-bye, or…

-I don't need to say anything to the Captain, Doctor. I still beleive that we will escape this problematic situation and that you will cure him with whatever ressources that you will have in your possession.

-What ressources, Mr. Spock?, asks Tyler, who was listening too. They took our communicators, our phasers… How can we escape? With what are we going to cure the Captain? With rocks? Or flowers, maybe? What I mean is we have to stop wondering on things that haven't happen yet and _do_ something.

McCoy rolled his eyes while Spock opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly closed it, a weird look playing in his eyes.

-Yes… yes, it would work… That is what… _Yes_…, whispers Spock, now thoughful.

He then looked up to Sulu, his eyebrow rising very high as he exposed his idea, which was only two little words.

_- Minnoseta Floresta._

_

* * *

_

_Ship's log, stardate 2456.3. Chef Engeiner Mr. Scott recording. It has been twenty-four hours since the landing party had beamed down below, on Gyramos VI. Since then, there was no sign of Captain Kirk, First Officer Spock, CMO McCoy or any other member of the rest of the landing party._

_ I am still in control of the Entreprise and I have done everything in my power to find them, even with the chef of the council, Saandall, who re-estalished his power-field to contain the angry natives who put a term to the cease fire yesterday. We can't contact them, and they can't contact us because of that force field. All we can do is hope that they are not injuried and that they have found the science party, and wait for them to return to the council room and contact us. _

_Lieutenant Uhura is checking all frequencies all hours. Our radars are at maximum range. We are waiting for a sign._

_Aye, let's hope that they are all right._

_

* * *

_

-_What?_ You mean… That stupid little flower that you pointed me just before we got attacked can cure this infection? And you don't tell me_ that_ before _now_?, shouted McCoy, amazed and frustrated.

-Well, doctor, you never asked either.

-I think you are just covering up the fact that_ you_ didn't think of it before now, you pointy-eared hobgo- cursed McCoy under his breath.

-We need to get out and find this flower as soon a as possible, cuts Sulu, who was now waking up Chekov, full of hope.

The young Russian opened his eyes slowly and listened to Sulu, while Spock was getting into action.

-Excuse me, says the Vulcan to the gard; I just wanted you to know that I find your behavior very bad and unpleasant.

The gard didn't moved.

-What was that, Spock?, asks McCoy, trying to get Kirk to gently sit down.

The captain whispered something that sounded like: "_need to tell him..._"

Spock, a little bit confused, turned to the doctor.

-I was trying to get an emotional respond from him, but it didn't worked.

McCoy rolled his eyes.

-Watch the master. _Hey_!, he then shouts, taking Kirk under the left arm. You, stupid, pathetic gard! Come here, coward, come here and let's see if you're a man! I bet you asked your chief to watch us because you're afraid of being injured on the battle field… You _coward._

The savage man turned around, looking _really_ angry. Spock took a step behind while the gard opened the security field.

-Who called me a _coward_? Who are you to call me a cowa-

The man suddenly stopped talking and, without warning, fell on the ground with a "bom".

-Well, doctor, that was really interesting, says Spock, who had just nerve pinched the man.

There was a silence. They all then realized that Spock and McCoy had accomplished something _while working in team._

Tyler coughed awkwardly.

-Well…, says Spock, taking gently the captain in his arms when he saw that the doctor was no longer holding him, but was now looking away. McCoy felt like he had betrayed Jim, but he wasn't so sure why. Maybe because for one moment, he felt close to the Vulcan_._

Spock turned his gaze to the calm face of the Captain, a strange look on his own face, and then back to McCoy who shakened himself of all these _( maybe not so) _weird thoughts.

-Perhaps we should go.

* * *

**Mmm... Was it too fluffy at the end? Anyway, I'm still looking at YOU. Review, please! If you do, I'll send you some tribbles! Or some of Scotty's sandwiches, you decide.**

**Thank you very much for the support and all your kind reviews. I really appreciate it. I do hope that this time, if you read this story, you'll review it. Reviews make me happy to no end.**

**So press that pretty green button under this and I'll see you in a week or so!**

**Love, Girafe13**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your kind reviews! Here we go with the fourth chapter! Sorry for the mistakes -but I think I'm doing quite well in that one- you can point them to me in a PM or in your review, it's really appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: NO OWN I.**

* * *

"I think that should do it", says McCoy, taking five or six more flowers from the hands of Sulu.

They were back in the same cave that they had found the other day, even if it was really risky due to the fact that the savages knew where it was, and will be surely looking there first, but they didn't know where else to go. While walking to that shelter, they haven't encouter anyone. Spock has stated that I was surely due to the fact that they were already occupied by the war with the other half of the population of Gyramos. McCoy just groaned and hurried them for the fifth time. Jim had no more time for speculations about wars.

"Are you sure about that, doctor?" asks Spock, grabbing McCoy wrist before he could do anything with the dozen of flowers they had managed to take from the ground on their way to the caves.

"There's no time for second thoughts, Spock. If I do not treat him with something within one hour, he's dead."

Sulu, Chekov and Tyler were back at the entrace of the cave, watching for anything suspect. The sun was high in the sky. Far from them, they could guess some noises of battles, but nothing clear.

Spock had an uncertain look on his face.

"Look, Spock, I know you're worried about Jim and his billions of allergies, I can't assure you that it will be without risks, but I can assure you that_ this_ (he shaked his both hands in front of Spock's nose, who were full of flowers, poundered and mixed with antibiotics that Leonard had found in his first-aid kit) is our only hope."

Spock nodded and watched carefully as McCoy riped more of Jim's shirt where the bullet had went throught and gently spread the mixture where the infection was the worst. It has a nice colour because of the flower, but Spock found his attention illogicaly caught by the sight of Jim's body. Indeed, the Captain was well shaped and he was an attractive- no wonder how he got all those ladies. There was no reason for him to be so obssesed by it _now_.

No reason at all.

"There", says McCoy, seconds later. "Now we wait and hope. The next hour will be decisive."

Spock nodded once more, never taking his eyes off the Captain, watching him carefully, his jaw line, his eyes close, his nose, his blonde hair, trying to catch any reaction from him due to the plant. McCoy rose to his feet, not paying attention at Spock and joigning Sulu, Chekov and Tyler at the entrace.

Minutes later, Kirk stopped to sweat. Spock risked touching his forehead and it was now at a normal temperature. The Vulcan sighed discretly in relief. Jim was going to be alright. The remede was working well.

Suddenly, just as he was going to inform the doctor of the situation, Spock felt a hand on his. He jumped a little bit, feeling like an electrical discharge going trought his skin. Spock looked back at Kirk: he had now his two eyes open and was looking directly at him.

-Spock. I must tell you something.

The Vulcan felt his heart beat faster.

"Captain, I am releived that you are almost cured, but now is not the time for this", says Spock, a hint of smile on his lips.

Kirk gently shook his head. "I'm not waiting anymore. I feel _so_ weak; maybe… the effect of your remede is… only temporary. I'm not risking anything again"

He then coughed, making Spock look worried and also very curious. Maybe his feelings were mutual after all.

Spock was driven back a few months ago, when his attraction to the Captain became so obvious that even him could not denied it. It was only logical to accept those feelings. After that fateful questioning in his quarters during a game of chess with Jim, he tried to act like everything was normal, because he would never tell Kirk his feelings toward him. Obviously, the Captain was not in love with him. Spock looked with indifference (pain) all the girls falling to the Captain's feet, one after another, never stopping, never, never. For the first time of his life, Spock have felt jalousy.

It was quite unpleasant. But he remained silent. He could never speak the truth.

But now, with Jim touching his hand and his hazel eyes gazing into his, begging him to tell him something, Spock was beginning to doubt into his speculations.

Assuming that Kirk couldn't speak for long and that what he must say to him was quite long, he took his other hand, concentrating for a little while, then he gently pressed his fingers on the face of his Captain, waiting for the images to come to him, proceding his mind meld quietly as the rest of the landing party fell alseep, while the sun began his course down to the ground.

* * *

**The end is near, my friends. Like everyone says: "After the angst, the comfort. And the Slash." Ahem. Anyway, I'll see you in a week or so! Don't forget to review, or Horta is going to pay you a little visit in your closet (yes, even if the Gorn is still there, still making weird noises! :D )**

**Love,**

**Girafe13 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry, this chapter is a bit late. I hope you'll enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: All to Gene, nothing to me.**

* * *

Spock watched as Jim woke up in his quarters. He had just begun the mind meld and images were already filling up his mind with streight. His captain rose to his feet, looking tired and sick. Even then, he looked gorgeous. Spock watched as he got dressed and walked out of his quarters to the bridge. It was his last shift before a real night of sleep, but James looked like he wanted to go away, as far as he could from his responsabilities. He yawned as he commanded the elevator to go to the bridge. When it stopped and the doors opened with a small noise, Jim saw Spock at the science station. His heart beat faster and, without even knowing it, his back straighted up, his fatigue disapeared and a little smirk started to grow on his lips.

The "real" Spock saw this transformation with a mix of amusement and amazement. How could his simple presence give Jim streighnt and confidence?

"_It's because you're Spock"_, said Jim's voice in his head. The Vuclan could hear him smile trought this sentence.

He was then thrown back months ago, around the time he stopped denied his feelings. The Captain was looking at Spock and he felt his heart beat faster again.

_Maybe I really do love him_, Spock heard from the Captain's head.

The "other" Spock turned his gaze to Jim, and for one moment, their eyes met. James broke eye contact and shaked his head.

_There was no way he would… No reason at all._

Spock blinked and suddenly, he saw all the women Kirk had kissed or had a certain interest in during their missions. Spock felt his heart broke a little, but tried to hide it. Because of the bond and the mind meld, it was a lost cause. Kirk felt it and, to Spock's surprise, he then showed him something.

The Vulcan saw all the times he was close to Jim, the Captain trying to tell him something, in the evelator or even when they were playing chess, but always having cold feet at the last moment. The Vuclan saw Jim seducing a woman, but all in his mind was his first officer, but trying to forget him by leaning in and kissing that girl. Then all the scenarios that Kirk had tought about them, looking strangely similar to his. Spock felt the pain of James when he introduced T'Pring and the joy of having him again, minding the store innocently after a battle to the death. Just after that, he saw the events of a few days ago, when Kirk was shot and felt the distress in Jim's mind thinking about how he could never tell Spock about his feelings.

He felt compassion, understanding, deep friendship, commitment, and, above all things, love.

Captain James T. Kirk was in love with him.

Spock broke the mind meld, breathless.

Kirk's hand was still on his. He did not moved, closing his eyes, trying to analyze the informations that he just received.

And then, simple as that, he did something that Vulcans don't usually do.

Spock opened his eyes, turned his gaze into Jim's, and smiled.

The captain just laughed in relief, just as McCoy approached the two men.

"Jim! Are you alright?" he asked, checking on him to see if there was any sign of the infection. After a few minutes, it was obvious that the Captain was cured.

Kirk was still looking at Spock, smiling widely now.

"Yes Bones, I'm alright. More than alright."

Spock hid his smile when the doctor looked at them suspisciously. He opened his mouth to say something, but Sulu screaming cut him off:

"Doctor! Mr. Spock! Captain! There are people coming our way!"

Spock was now in "red alert" mode. He gave a quick look at them. They had their phasers, but if it were the natives, they would not have a chance against them. Whoever was coming had won the war on Gyramos VI. The Vuclan rose to his feet, joined by McCoy as they waited in silence to see what would be their fate.

* * *

**Suspense, suspense. See you in a week or so.**

**Don't forget to review *wink wink***

**Girafe13 :)**


	6. The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own epic stuff.**

* * *

It was the savages.

They were standing in line, blocking the entrace of the cave, and pointing their deadly weapons toward the landing party.

Kirk stood on his elbows, still feeling sick and extremely dizzy. He looked up and saw Spock, his face in a frown, looking worried. James then saw two Spock and he had to lie back again.

He then wondered if the mind meld had really happened.

He felt so tired as he watched the ceiling of the cave, trying not to trow up his last meal as the infection tried to return. He fought with the last forces that he had left, trying not to go back into unconsciousness, chasing the shadows surrounding him.

* * *

Spock gave a quick look at his Captain before looking back at the savages. Nobody moved, except of Kirk, who was fighting against pain and fever. Apart from him, nobody was even breathing, just staring at each other, analyzing the situation, trying to find out how they should react.

Spock deduced that the savages had won the civil war and that none of the peaceful Gyramos people was left alive, or maybe a few, hiding until things would be better. The angry ones, once they returned to their base, saw their guard knocked out on the ground and have discover that the prisoners were gone, probably back at the caves where they found them. They then headed up for here to find what? An injuried Captain and half of a poor and tired landing party.

Their chief, the taller man in the group, took a step toward them. Sock took a step forward himself, pushing gently back Sulu and Chekov. He thought he felt something on his ankle, but he was too concentrated to notice it.

He faced the Savage Man's blue eyes.

* * *

Jim saw Spock take a few steps forward, probably to fight against the savages. Kirk focused on his left arm and reached out to grab Spock's ankle, but just touched it with the top of his fingertips. Then, his hand fell on the ground and he was back into his delirious fight.

* * *

"Sir, is there any way we can help you?" says Spock, now a little bit annoyed- yes, just a little bit- by the silence.

McCoy couldn't help but roll his eyes. The chief looked slighty down at Spock, and, to everyone's surprise, _smiled._

"Why, I think you did enough."

Chekov blinked.

"What?" says Sulu, confused.

The natives stopped pointing their weapons at them, also smiling.

"My name is Naymir. I am the leader of my people. We just won a war that had last for more than a year, now."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I fail to understand why Saandall called you "savages". You look really civilized to me."

Naymir frowned.

"But we_ are_ civilized. Or at least, we were. The city you were greated in was ours before Saandall and his people took over us by force. They used us as slaves before getting tired of us, like usual, and locked up us and threw away the key."

He had now a look of profound disgust on his face.

" These people are lazy and pityful. They caught us by surprise. We were just getting to be installed. A few managed to escape, but the others are still prisoners. We are on our way to rescue them. They are trapped in cells in the mountains."

He looked at the confused faces of the strangers, and tried to clarify things.

"We often do that- I mean, the power of the colony is never in the hand of the other one for very long. It has been that way since the beginning of the colony."

Spock was fascinated by the entire story. How could one planet be so disfonctional and still surviving trought all these years?

"Perhaps if you worked togheter, you'll find peace," offered soflty McCoy, still in chock after that weird speech.

Naymir looked at him like he was going mad:

"Are you mad? These people are inferior to us. We can't let them have the power."

"Well, you are just as blind and savage as Saandall's people," snapped McCoy, now angry before this foolishness.

Naymir opened his mouth to answer, but Kirk cut him, speaking with looked like pain.

"The fever… It's coming… A dream… Just _a dream_… No mind meld… My fault… _Must tell him_…"

McCoy turned to Spock: "What mind meld?"

Spock raised an eyebrow: "I have no idea about what he is refering at. When I was watching over him, I never practiced a mind meld on the Captain. He was deeply asleep."

McCoy mumbled something about the way plants are no more what they used to be when Naymir opened his mouth again:

"We cut off the force field, you are now able to communicate with your ship above. We're asking you to leave us. Your presence brings no good to us."

"But don't you want to make peace after all these years?" says Chekov, still wondering about the situation.

"Just think about it," says Tyler, a bright look on his face. "You could live without fear…"

Saymir gave him a strange look: "We don't live in fear. It's just the way things are and always have been. I see no point in changing that."

"Why don't you give it a try? Make peace with Saandall for… I don't know… A year? And see if it pleases you. Then, if not, you could go back to your ancient methods and do whatever you like." added Sulu with a friendly smile.

Saymir gave them each a look, then smiled in return. "Well, we may be attempting to do that… After all, we have nothing to lose by trying."

"Indeed", says Spock, nodding in agrement.

McCoy snapped out his communicator: "_Enterprise_, come in."

He crossed his fingers. For ten torturing seconds, nobody answered. Then:

"_Scotty here, Doctor! Why, I must say, I'm happy to hear your voice! Are you alright?"_

Leonard McCoy smiled. It was _so_ good to hear again this scottish accent.

"Yes, Scotty, we are all in one piece. Beam us up, would you? We have a lot to do, now, and I am very _very_ tired."

"_Aye aye, sir."_

_

* * *

_

On the Entreprise, twelve hours later, all signs of desperation and worrying had disappeared from the face of the crewmembers. Everyone was now talking happily in Recreation Room 5, with all the important people of Gyramos. They had just signed an agreement and now, for the joy of McCoy, Tyler, Chekov and Spock, (for the Vulcan, nobody could tell exactly what he was feeling, but he was_ certainly pleased _by the events), Saandall and Saymir were laughing and drinking together.

Even Captain Kirk was here, sitting in the corner, smiling at everyone who passed by, but still looking pale and weak. McCoy had been able to save him in extremis, "like usual", even grumbled the doctor, but still, he was happy to see his friend well and coherent. Nobody had asked him about his delirious saying on the planet. Anyway, Jim said he didn't remember that part of his sickness.

What he did remember was that Spock didn't mind meld with him. Kirk was practically sure of it. He hadn't had the chance to talk to him since their return on the _Enterprise. _Jim didn't even know if he wanted to see him again. No, Kirk felt like a wicked old man for imaginating things that didn't happened. The man sighed and rose too his feet, waiting for the dizziness to calm down. He needed some time, tranquility and some good nights of sleep if he wanted to cure that infection for good. He walked out the recretion room to the quiet hallways, and started walking to his quarters.

They maybe had lost some men, but the war on Gyramos was over. That is what was important. He had done his job. Again.

He sighed has he entered his room, and slowly sitting on his bed. Just then, someone asked to enter into his quarters.

"Come in," says Kirk, tired and a bit irritated. He just wanted to sleep, and forget everything.

The door slid open and Kirk felt his heart beat faster as he saw Spock in the doorway, waiting.

"Well, Spock, come here, and sit down," says the Captain, trying to hide his confusion.

Spock said nothing, took a few steps and just stood by the wall so he could face Jim.

There was a silence. None of them moved. They were just there, looking at each other, _and it fell right_. There was no need for words. Kirk opened his mouth anyway, afraid of the answer he could get:

"What is it Spock? What can I do for you?"

Spock leaned in and, before Kirk could do anything, put his hand on the Captain's.

He jumped a little when Spock put his other hand on his face, and whispered:

"Remember."

And Kirk remembered.

_The mind meld had really occurred._

Everything was real. He had told Spock his feelings and Spock was now answering.

He saw a lot of similar scenes, when he was on the bridge and Spcok just wondering if he loved him or not, the fatefull questioning during chess night, the compassion, the commitement, the friendship, _the love._

When Spock removed his hand, Kirk was overmelted with a lot of emotions and contradictions ideas. He was so tired; the mind meld took all his energy. He tried to smile, but it was too much: he just fell on the bed, half asleep, letting go Spock's hand, happy, loved and safe. That was all mattered, now. Spock's mouth twitched in a little smile and stood there, looking at Jim, feeling complete. They could talk about this in the morning. They could talk about this anytime, now that they _knew_. They would have all the time in the Universe to think and talk and love each other. There was no need to rush.

Spock stood there, his smile fading away softly as he looked at Jim sleeping peacefully.

"Perhaps I should go," he whispered.

He turned around, but a hand grabbing his stopped his movement. He looked over his shoulder to see James staring at him, eyes half open. Spock raised an eyebrow.

James T. Kirk then opened his mouth, a little smirk playing on his lips, to say:

"Perhaps you should stay."

* * *

**An enormous thank you to all of you who reviewed, alerted, put this in your favorites, or just even read this fanfiction. It means so much to me. Thank you for accompanying me with this story and stay tuned. More will come about Star Trek, don't worry.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what did you think of the end!**

**Love you all so much,**

**Girafe13 :)**


End file.
